One does not simply fall in love easy style
by AuthoressisMightierthanDemigod
Summary: Though it may sound corny, it's funny, since I am physically incapable of writing plain out drama/romance.  Nico/OC PERCABETH in later chapters.  T cause I'm paranoid
1. Home

**Me: I'm backles! **

**Fang: Backles?**

**Me: YESH! **

**Fang: Ok… why don't we tell them now what we're doing on here?**

**Me: Right. Well, after **_**Fang **_**finally stopped calling the ASPCA, I was able to use a plot bunny or two.. or three… or nine. **

…

**Beyond the point! I finally got my creative juices flowing!**

**Fang: -Yawn-**

**Me: You are **_**so **_**lazy.**

**Fang: Si senorita…**

**Me: Ok… ahaha Mr. Hoagie.**

**Fang: WTF?**

**Me: Well, in the movie Avan Jogia from Victorious is playing you. (LOL!) So, I'm gonna call you Mr. Hoagie!**

**Fang: I'm going to be represented by **_**that **_**idiot?**

**Me: Yeap.**

**Fang: D:**

**Me: Anywho! This is just a story I just got some inspiration from. **

**OC: **

**Miranda Ross**

**Now one of my personal favs. **

**Daughter of: Thanatos**

**Has: raven look-alike wings (like they shimmer different colors in the light? No.. ok )**

**Good, bad, in between: GOOD! Her dad is like bffs (ahaha) with Hades. This means one wrong move and she's in Tarturas. **

**Preference: Umm.. she's straight. Actually… she.. yeah there's umm… don't wanna give away this chapters ending.. but she'll always be straight! That wasn't the ending for reals.**

**Age: 14 (or whatever age Nico's up to by The Mark of Athena)**

**Notes: Based off my friend Miranda Jelly ( No, her last name isn't **_**actually **_**Jelly. She just has a strange fetish for the stuff.)**

**Merry Christmas Disclaimer!: I own not but Miranda, **

**So wise up, ass hole!**

~_Third Person Pov only kind of from Miranda's perspective.. you'll see..)~_

_Wow_, Miranda Ross thinks tiredly, _clouds are really… _white.

Yes, she was having one of those days when she just had so much going on, she reverted back to pre-school knowledge. Having just escaped the watchful eyes of several lastrygonians, she was tired and bruised. And hungry. Did I mention hungry? Flying really can take a lot out of you. Oh, yeah, she has wings, too. The bountiful package of one injured demigod for the price of: as fast as any monster can kill!

Finally she sees it. _Home_. Not a house or anything, but a camp.

Camp Half-Blood.

She smiles at the memories she has from there. Pegasus riding, friends, enchiladas, Nico…

Oh. Forget that last one. She never said that. Really.

The only downside of camp would be a big, black empty cabin alone.

The Thanatos cabin, number 19. The only bright side to that big, ugly cabin would be that it's exactly next to cabin 18, Hades cabin.

_Oh._ Never mind, disregard _that _too.

Finally, she lands safely next to Peleus, who snorts when she lands.

"Hey, Peleus, what's up?"

_Snort._

"I'll take that as a: _Shut up and let me sleep._"

When she reaches the top of the hill, she sees it all. The lake, the flaming rock wall of death, the cabins, the Pavilion, the Big House. She takes a moment to breathe it all in.

_Safety, a sense of belonging, friends, free food…._

Ah, the sweet smell of it. Well, that and dried blood. But still, generally pretty sweet.

Figuring it would look to cliché to just stand there on the top of the hill, arms spread wide, a setting sun behind her, she runs down the hill until she reaches the Athena Cabin.

She banged loudly on the door. "Annabeth? I know you're in there! You always are, doing something nerdy!"

The door swings open, and Miranda, forgetting it swings outwardly, gets hit in the nose. Cursing whoever built the cabin, she looks up to see one of her best friends ever.

She grins and hugs the blond 17 year old.

"Annabeth!" She was expecting a hug. Instead she got a punch in the nose. "Ow! What the Hades?" She rubbed the spot where she had gotten slugged, and if you're curious, it just so happened to be where the door hit her.

"Always in there doing something _nerdy?_" Demanded Annabeth.

"Well, I meant, math.." she fibbed weakly.

"You make it sound as if I don't have a life!"

"Well, um, if the shoe fits…."

"Whatever," huffed the daughter of Athena. "I'm busy."

Oh, look, her favorite Annabethian phrase. Now she could _really _annoy her.

"Busy with what?"

"None of your business kind of stuff."

"Why isn't it my business?"

"Because it's for older, mature people who are informed of a… problem."

"I'm _plenty _mature."

"Mmm-hmm, mature enough to blow up the camps only microwave."

"Wasn't me, but whatever.." Miranda protested.

"Yeah, good-bye. Conversation Q.E.D."

"What does that even mean?" Miranda called as Annabeth walked off. Just the, she noticed someone. Someone she hates _a lot. _

Avery Rodriguez, daughter of Poseidon, to be exact

**Me: Surprise! In the next chapter, I'll tell you why she hates Avery!**

**Fang: Also, to find out more about Avery, go visit Zach Pettyfer and the Dark Side's Cookies!**

**Me: Night!**

**RR?**


	2. Jinx to the Tenth Power

**Me: Ahaha I was just here two seconds ago.**

**Fang: I's. Wants. To. Go. Sleep.**

**Me: Too bad! I'm not tired so we're updating!**

**Fang: D: **

**Me: The powers of Yuki take you…**

**Fang: KYO ALL TEH WAY, BABY! WHOOOO!**

**Me: Yu-ki.**

**Fang: K-yo!**

**Me: Whatever.**

**Disclaimer though it's seriously unneeded cause like, if **_**I **_**was someone as rich and famous as Rick Riordan, I wouldn't be wasting my time on FanFiction! And why do they call it a disclaimer anways?(See what I did there? I pulled a Nudge ahaha:P) no really though I own nothing…**

**~Miranda POV~**

_Smile, Miranda, smile and friendly eye contact and you can make it through…. _Miranda forces herself to act friendly. Avery and her stupid little friends walk over. Now, Avery would actually be pretty nice if she didn't have a rather large crush on Nico. As did Miranda. Oops, I've said too much…. Get ready for a new narrator-AAAAHHH!

Ok, I'm alive… anywho, Avery walks over, smiling big, fake and plastic as usual.

"Hey, Mira phone!"

"Hello, Avery…"

_Mira Phone. _ That damn nickname stupid Avery gave to Miranda a long time ago. It was lame, yes, but also extremely irritating.

"So, what's up?" The Barbie asks.

Miranda finds her eye twitching. She does her best to quell it.

"Nothing, how's life in the nut-house?" She couldn't resist. Her fatal flaw must have been witty comebacks or the inability to keep her motuh shut.

"Good, how's life in Special Ed?"

Oh. No. She. _Didn't._ Avery was one of the lucky ones who didn't get ADHD _or _dyslexia. Unfair.

"Oh, look, I think the dog trainers are calling. You better go, Aves." She winked.

The veins on Avery's neck bulged for a minute. Miranda personally found this look hilarious, but somehow managed to keep from speaking. Laughing, she turned and walked away. Straight into Nico, that is.

"Ow, watch where you're- Oh! It's you! Um, sorry.. I…." the winged casanova stuttered, feeling a hot blush creep up her neck. This was ridiculous! Nico was her best friend, not some guy she just met.

"Tongue-tied as ever, I see." He joked, gently pushing her back on her feet.

She stuck out her tongue. "Nope. My tongue is untie…able…" They laughed together, and Miranda thought _Gods, it feels nice to have my best friend back._

Eventually, they arrived at the next door cabins, as they called them.

"Get cleaned up, Mira, you look like Hades."

Miranda frowned. "I was fighting off monsters the entire time. Ex_cu_se me."

He laughed, and as she watched him retreat to the Hades cabin, her stomach did a little tap dance of happiness.

Later on….

At the dining pavilion, Miranda was glad to be back. Pizza. Friends. Even Mr. D seems better once you know what you miss so much. Fortunately for the two friends, table 18 and 19 were right next to each other, so it wasn't hard for them to talk.

"How's school been?" Asked Nico, and being gross, he was talking with a mouthful of olive pizza.

"As good as it gets for a dyslexic in 8th grade…" she admitted.

"Same… only I don't go to school."

They both snuck a glance at the Poseidon table, where Percy once again sat.

"It's good to have him back," they said in unison. Laughing, they yelled "Jinx!" together. This went on until jinx number ten, when Miranda placed a delicate hand across Nico's mouth. The unfortunate part was he spit his half chewed pizza into her hand.

"That's… disturbing…" she muttered, wiping her hand on a napkin.

"I still won," Nico gloated.

"What? How?"

"I made it to jinx eleven!"

"Nope. I win."

"No! Miranda Ross pleads winning for reason of insanity!" They laughed together again. During that time, she noticed Avery giving her the stink eye from table 3. Smugly, she sticks her tongue out.

" _Now _ why is your tongue visible?"

"To show you it's still untieable."

**Me: Whelp? What do you think? Good? Bad? Terrible? Awesome? Funny? Some other word cause I'm running out of adjectives?**

**Fang: Let's just post this darn thing.**

**Me: And start the next chapter!**

**Fang: -groan-**

**RR?**


	3. MotorBoats and Kisses

**Skipping the A/N cause I'm too excited for this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, to state the obvious.**

_~NICO POV~_

Sitting there laughing with Miranda, Nico realized something.

He really, really liked her. As in, _like like. _ Oh, jeez, now he felt like a kindergartener.

When they were walking back to their cabins for free time, he was about to invite Miranda over, when Avery rushed over.

"Nico! Oh my Gods, I finally caught up with you! You're like a speed-boat! Just moving right along! Ahaha!" As she continued to carry on, Nico let his drift. He didn't really like Avery. She was kind of self-centered, and she seemed to be really mean towards Miranda. Sure, she was actually really pretty… but only on the outside. Unlike Avery, Miranda was _beautiful _on the inside and out.

As far as the outside went, she was definitely high-ranking. Wait, now Nico sounds like a pimp. Well, he thought she was pretty.

With her short, unruly black hair, piercing blue eyes, she kind of looked a lot like Thalia, but if you asked Nico, prettier. A slim physique reminded him of how a runner would look. Tall, about 5'9 and probably only weighing in at about 100 (Wrong! 110! Ahaha), she was kind of a spaz. But that was his favorite feature. Well, aside from the wings. The first time he saw those, he about fainted. _Embarrassing._ They looked like a ravens, sleek and black, and they shimmered green, blue and purple in the sunlight.  
>(like how a crows would… like how oil shines I guess)<p>

A demanding voice broke through his thoughts.

"Nico? Nico!" Avery was waving her hand in front of his face.

"Oh, um, what?"

"Were you even listening?" She looked upset. Nico wondered why.

"Uh, of course!"

"Then please recite to me the main idea of what I just said."

"Um.. I'm fast?" he guessed.

She groaned and stormed off in the direction of the Poseidon cabin. Nico went off towards cabin 19. Tentatively he knocked on the door.

"Hello?"

"Not here!" yelled a voice. Well, let's see, it's either A. a monkey, B. Miranda, or C. Hades.

He's gonna go with B.

He pushed the door open. Miranda was spread out on her bed, looking sad.

"What's wrong?" Nico inquired.

"Nothing, I'm totally fine. Why would you think- oh. I'm just tired."

"You're lying."

"How can you tell?" she demanded.

"You're smiling. You always smile when you lie."

"Untrue!" she grinned. "I never smile when I lie. I'm a good liar."

"You're smiling now." He said, leaning over her.

Then, acted upon by an outside force, he leaned in closer, until they were a centimeter apart**. **Nico barelythe panicked look on Miranda's face as he leaned in to kiss her.


	4. Face palming and runon sentences

Me: Wanna get through this fast so I can make another chapter!

I own nothing!

~Nico POV~

A slap, a self-pity session, and one sleepless night later, Nico was ready to face the world again. The world minus Miranda, that is.

He felt so stupid. He'd just messed up the best friendship he'd ever had. After Miranda promptly slapped him, he'd ran back to cabin 18 and started face-palming while insulting himself for being so dumb. Then, when he finally got tired, that mistake was all that was running through his head. He couldn't sleep.

So now, he was extremely tired and sad/mad at himself. He saw Miranda on his way to breakfast, but she stomped past him. Usually, they sat at the very end and beginning of the tables to talk to each other, but now she sat at the beginning, as did Nico. He'd even tried writing her a _I'm-so-sorry-for-being-an-idiot-please-forgive-me- _note. She'd merely ripped it in half and glared at him. She could be really scary when she wanted too.

Avery, of course, was loving this; she took every opportunity she could find to come up to Nico and smile like a Barbie.

"Hi Nico I heard that you-"

"Not now…"

"Hey I heard you needed some help with-"

"Go away."

"Why are you so mad? I-"

"Please leave me alone.."

"Heyno,-"

He slammed the door.

Me: T'was lame, I know. But I'm hungry again and am suffering from some writers block! Tomorrow, because Glee is on.

Fang: Joyous… 

RR this extremely lame chapter?


End file.
